The Carnival
by SpookyZalost
Summary: Ok so Tootie has been Unseen for Two years and on the day Timmy decides to go to the carnival she suddenly "Falls" back into his life how will this change things? read on to find out. Rated T so keep that in mind


**The Carnival**

**by Mulege**

**Copyright:** I do not own the fairly odd parents that property is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday and the carnival was in town. Timmy despite his age of 14 still enjoyed the carnival quite a bit. The sites, the smells, it all was intoxicating and smelled of pure fun and merriment.

Of course this was made even more fun because his two fairy god parents Cosmo and Wanda were there with him disguised as kids his own age. They did this so they could blend in while sticking with their god child in case he needed something. Of course this turned out to be quite often because he was almost always being tracked down by Francis, Vicky, or Mr Crocker.

Of course today was different today he was going to enjoy him self and Cosmo and Wanda were sure to keep a look out for his enemies. They stood by him ever vigilant always watching for the first sign of trouble. There was one person they did not look out for however and she would prove to play an important role in today's events.

This person is none other than Tootie Mc Donald Sibling of Timmy's nemesis Vicky and his crazy love obsessed fan/stalker. She usually tallied him everywhere he went and always seemed to find him just so she could try and Quote "Win his love". Of course she had not done this in a couple years in fact Timmy had not seen Hide nor hair of Tootie it was as if she had disappeared.

Of course this was not true it's just that she had given up trying to Confront him face to face. She was always following him always hiding in shadow using the skills she learned in her Ninjitsu Classes she had enrolled her self in. of course if Timmy had seen that black figure high on the Roller coaster's support structures then he would know she was there.

As she watched him from afar her mind began to wander, her mind slowly drifting into the day dream she had had many times before. It was the familiar smell of the plum blossom trees that she so loved she was on a bridge looking into the river watching the pink flower peddles drift by. Suddenly he came up behind her and she was startled when he spoke.

He began to speak the words what she had hopped he would say for years now.

"um Tootie listen I have to tell you something... something important"

"oh? And what might that be?"

"well um the truth is I have had a crush on you for a very long time but I was blinded by Trixie's Goddess like beauty"

"oh?"

"yeah and um I just had to tell you that..."

"yes?"

"that I love you"

Her eyes opened wide like large saucers and her only response was to kiss him. Of course this didn't go over well because she was carefully balancing on a support beam high in the air. So as she leaned forward she started falling.

As she fell to the earth everything was blurring and moving swiftly. The wind swept past her and then she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. It was swift like the wind and fast like a train moving at high speed.

Timmy was running as fast as he could to catch her of course aided by his Fairy god parents so that he would make it in time. He moved so fast that everyone almost seemed to stand still it was like a dream and yet instantaneous. He stopped right where she was about to fall and he jumped catching her in mid air.

As he landed his body moved with the grace of a swan and caught him just as he touched the ground. He looked at Tootie and saw that she was unconscious. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes were closed almost like she was asleep.

He removed the strange girl's black hood that covered her face and was shocked to find a beautiful girl about his age resting peacefully in his arms. Her clothing style was like the ninjas of legend and her face was radiant like the moon on a summer night. Still something was familiar about her but he couldn't quite put his finger on it so he left it alone for now.

He waited by her side in the medical tent hopping she would wake up and slowly her eyes opened and he recognized where he had seen her before.

"Tootie?"

she turned to look at the person who had just said her name and started to panic because she was without her mask and the person she was trying to remain hidden from had seen her.

He saw that she was in a state of distress so he did the one thing he thought she wanted him to do he leaned over and kissed her.

Her eyes closed as she accepted the kiss their lips touching the warm feeling on their cheeks all of this was almost too wonderful to end then suddenly he broke the kiss.

"there is that better?" he looked at her with concern and what appeared to be love.

"Timmy I never thought that..."

"shh everything's going to be ok"

"but you..."

"yes it's true I do like you but I could not show it before because I you were so up front and aggressive and then suddenly you vanished and that made me sad."

She smiled at him with her innocent smile and he reached over to help her up. The rest of the carnival was fun they rode on lots of rides and he won a lot of prizes to help her feel better. It was the one thing she wanted from him a date.

**A/N:** Ok well I hope you enjoyed it and all so don't forget to Rate and Reply!


End file.
